


At Home In Your Arms

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Poe's always felt at home when he's flying. Then he meets Finn and his sense of what home means changes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	At Home In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote for the prompts “I want to know the truth.” “I feel at home in your arms." and “I almost died, and all I could think about was you.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts.

It's a clear night, the stars shining bright above them, not a cloud in the sky. Poe used to love nights like this as a boy. Nights where his mother would wake him up and take him outside. They'd lay in the grass, pressed close together, and she'd tell him stories. 

She's the reason he became a pilot in the first place. He always wanted those things she talked about. That excitement as you're racing through the sky and everything blurs around you. It's one of his favorite feelings. 

He tells himself that's why he's spent so much time up there, and not because he was running away and trying to hide from the pain of the loss of his mother. It's been years but sometimes it feels like it's just happened. That he's still that same kid crying in his father's arms and begging him to bring her back. 

He thought if he flew enough that maybe he could find her out there waiting for him. 

Instead, he found someone else. Someone that grounds him in a way he hasn't felt in years. That makes him want to stay on land as much as he wants to be in the stars. 

Finn. 

"There you are."

Poe turns his head to see Finn ducking under a low hanging branch as he makes his way closer. Almost as if he's been summoned by Poe's thoughts. 

"Here I am," Poe says, grinning up at him. "Care to join me?"

Finn smiles and sits down next to him, leaning back on his arms. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"I was looking at the stars," Poe tells him. "It's a clear night, and it's the first time in years that I've really been able to appreciate it."

"It is nice," Finn agrees. "I don't think I've ever looked at them like this. There was never time."

"Stick with me buddy and we'll look at the stars all you want," Poe tells him, lightly nudging his leg with his foot.

"I think I can manage that," Finn says, grinning down at him. 

Warmth spreads through him as he realizes what that means. Finn plans to stay. Even though they won and he could easily move on, he wants to be here. 

Finn lays down, settling himself closer to Poe until he's resting with his head on his chest. They've been like this before, both of them easily falling into the contact. But this feels different. 

Finn must realize that too because he glances up at him. "Is this okay?"

Poe nods, and lets his arms fall around Finn, pulling him closer. "Of course. I like when we're like this."

"Me too," Finn smiles. "I feel at home in your arms.”

Poe lets the words settle over him, Finn voicing the feeling that's been building inside him that he's never found the words for. That he's been too afraid to say. 

To think they came close to never having this again scares him, even with the danger gone.

"Hey," Finn says, sitting up a little straighter until he's able to stare down at Poe. "Did I say something wrong?"

Poe quickly shakes his head. "No. No. Of course not. I feel the same."

"Then what is it?" When Poe doesn't say anything, Finn sighs. “I want to know the truth.”

Poe can't deny him that. Not now. Not after everything they've been through. “I almost died, and all I could think about was you.”

"What about me?"

"How I'd never see you again," Poe says, giving a slightly hysterical laugh. "How ridiculous is that? I'd be dead. How could I know if I'd see you again? But it's not just that. There's something I've been wanting to tell you, but it's never seemed like the time. And then we were both out there, close to death and I just kept thinking you didn't know. That if I died you'd never know."

"Never know what?" Finn asks him. 

He's closer now, face inches from his own. Poe can't stop himself from reaching up and brushing his fingers along Finn's cheek. "That I love you. You're my home now, Finn."

Finn smiles, soft and fond. "I love you too."

It's the easiest thing to close the distance between them and kiss him. To feel Finn's weight settle over him as they lay in the grass. The stars are shining bright above them but Poe doesn't think he's ever felt more at home than he does in this moment, surrounded by the hum of nature, in Finn's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
